Lelah
by RanaKim9382
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Lelah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, Jira memutuskan pergi dari rumah mereka. Akankah Kyuhyun menemukannya setelah berbulan-bulan mencari? Super Junior Fanfic


LELAH

Author: Rana Kim (previously known as kei_mcsilver)

Cast: Find them out!

Genre: Romance, Sad

Rating: PG-16

Length: Oneshot

Also published on my wp:

Au.'s Note: ini ff oneshot pertama aku, terinspirasi dari beberapa ff buatan author-author favorit ku ples pengalaman pribadi (temen). Hehehe.. Enjoy the story! Mianhe for typos.. Rcl nya aku tunggu yaa... Dadaaah #lambai

* * *

Tangannya bergetar. Ia tak pernah mengira apa yang dirasakan istrinya ternyata sesakit ini. Dengan mata nanar, dia teruskan lagi aktifitasnya semula.

 _Aku tak bisa memahami dia sepenuhnya seperti dulu. Dia banyak berubah. Entahlah. Mungkin rasa cintanya padaku sudah hilang dan dia berikan pada wanita lain. Aku tak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi semua perlakuannya padaku membuatku berpikir begitu._

Seburuk itukah dia di mata istrinya? Dia hanya merasa perlu melakukan tindakan agar keberadaan istri dan anaknya tak terusik. Dia hanya ingin keluarganya aman dan terlindungi. Apa dia salah?

 _Oh Tuhan... Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukMu. Apakah seharusnya kupertahankan keutuhan pernikahan ini, atau sebaiknya memang kulepaskan saja?_

 _Aku memang tak sanggup berpisah darinya, dia oksigen bagiku. Tapi jika aku hanyalah karbon baginya, alangkah lebih baik kalau aku hilang dari kehidupannya. Namun, apa aku mampu bertahan? Bagaimana juga dengan penerus silsilah keluarganya yang saat ini ada di rahimku?_

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Perlahan butir-butir mutiara bening jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu bersama wanitanya berseliweran tanpa henti. Dia ingat, betapa ketusnya dia waktu itu.

" Ya! Dari mana saja kau?! " bentaknya marah. Wanitanya tergagap, bingung harus menjawab apa. " Kau tak tahu ini jam berapa? Lihat rumah ini! Bersihkan sekarang juga! "

" Ta-tapi Oppa, aku lelah dan... "

" Aku tak mau tahu! Dua jam lagi aku keluar dari ruang kerja dan rumah masih kotor, kau tidur di luar! "

Betapa sekarang dia menyesalinya. Tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sembarang saja marah-marah. Tak mau tahu bahwa wanitanya kelelahan. Suami macam apa dia ini?

 _Hari ini dia marah-marah lagi karena rumah sedikit kotor. Dan aku disuruhnya membersihkan itu semua dalam waktu dua jam?_

 _Ya Tuhan.. Tak tahukah ia bahwa aku tak kebagian bus terakhir hingga aku harus pulang jalan kaki? Dengan jarak dua puluh kilo, dalam keadaan hamil muda begini? Di mana simpatinya itu? Di mana ia buang kasih sayang yang dulu selalu ia berikan padaku?_

Dia mengusap kasar air matanya. Dalam hatinya, perang antara apologi dan nuraninya makin dahsyat.

Ya, dia memang sedang tertekan saat itu. Pendapatan perusahaan merosot tajam sementara dialah CEO nya. Wajar bila dia jadi mudah tersulut emosi. Namun berlebihan juga kalau masalah pekerjaan mempengaruhi kehidupan pribadi. Sampai mendengarkan penjelasan istri sendiri saja ia tak mau.

 _Hari ini aku mencoba (lagi dan lagi) untuk bersabar. Aku berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Kubuatkan ia bekal makanan kesukaannya, kuselipkan beberapa sayur agar ia juga memakan makanan sehat._

 _Tapi apa yang kudapat? Setelah aku susah payah membuatnya dan memasaknya, ia malah melemparnya ke lantai! Dan dia lebih memilih makan bersama putri pemilik perusahaan di restoran! Oh yang benar saja! Kalau kau bertanya dari mana aku tahu kejadian itu, aku didatangi oleh putri sok cantik dan kecentilan itu._

 _Dengan angkuhnya dia bilang '..Tinggalkan pria itu! Biarkan ia bahagia bersamaku! ' dan bla-bla-bla yang intinya mereka makan siang bersama dengan tempat dan suasana yang romantis. Yang tentu saja belum pernah sekalipun aku diajaknya. Cih!_

Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri, merasa bodoh kenapa waktu itu dia mengiyakan ajakan lunch Hwang Rena putri pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, yang ia tahu jelas bahwa gadis itu sudah lama mengincarnya.

Hanya karena janji ayah gadis itu yang katanya mau menaikkan jabatan dan karirnya di perusahaan kalau mau menemani anaknya kencan sehari saja, ia jadi lupa bahwa mungkin wanitanya akan merasa sakit hati.

 _Ya Tuhan! Aku menyesal sudah meragukan Appa.. Andai saja waktu itu aku menurut dan tak menikah dengan pria ini, tentu aku sudah hidup bahagia._

 _Kau tahu? Bisa-bisanya dia mencela Appa. Tak ingatkah dia siapa yang dulu menyelamatkan nyawanya saat dia hampir saja mati, bahkan untuk nyawanya Appa menggadaikan nyawanya sendiri?_

 _Lupakah dia, bahwa bagaimana pun Appa tak setuju dengan hubungan kami, Appa selalu berusaha membantunya saat ia kesulitan? Juga saat semua orang meremehkannya, siapa satu-satunya yang memberinya kesempatan? Siapa orang yang mempercayainya saat semua termakan fitnah yang menodai namanya? Siapa yang mati-matian membelanya ketika semua menyudutkannya? Apakah semua itu terhapus dari memorinya?_

 _Apa dia juga lupa, Appa-di ambang hidupnya-berpesan padanya agar selalu menjagaku, bukannya menyakitiku seperti ini! Lantas kenapa dia lalai dengan wasiat itu? Kenapa ia malah mencemooh Appa kebanggaanku?_

Kenangan kembali melintas di otaknya.

" Terlihat jelas, dulu kau tak benar-benar dididik ayahmu. " cibirnya waktu itu. " Kau tak berniat mengabdi pada suamimu, ya 'kan? Cih! Apa ayahmu tak mengajari bagaimana seharusnya kau melayani suami? "

" Oppa! Jangan kau libatkan Appa dalam masalah kita! " teriaknya sarat luka.

" Aish! Banyak alasan! " tak peduli, dia melengos. " Sudahlah! Daripada berdebat denganmu, lebih baik aku pergi menemani Hwang Rena-ssi. "

Sungguh, ia merasa gagal. Sebagai seorang pria, seorang kepala rumah tangga, sebagai seorang suami, dan juga, sebagai seorang menantu.

Aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua kelakuannya. Aku ini manusia juga! Bukan robot yang tak merasakan lelah selalu dituntut ini-itu! Aku tak mau tahu lagi tentangnya! Aku benar-benar harus pergi dari hidupnya! Biarlah anak ini kudidik dengan caraku, cara kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak mau bila kelak ia berkepribadian buruk seperti ayahnya.

Ternyata dia memang suami yang buruk!

* * *

 _KRIIIIN! KRIIIIINN!_

 _KRIIIIN! KRIIIIINN!_

Ponselnya berbunyi membuyarkan lamunanannya tentang istrinya. Ditutupnya buku harian sang istri, lalu ia raih benda persegi panjang tersebut dari atas nakas.

 _Jungsoo Hyung calling_

" Yeoboseyo? Bagaimana Hyung? Apa sudah ada info tentang keberadaannya? " berondongnya panik.

 _" ..., ... "_

" Sungguh? Kau yakin dia ada di sana? Aku tak mau jika ini cuma info tak jelas seperti kemarin-kemarin! "

 _" ..."_

" Bagaimana aku tak panik? Dia sedang hamil tua! Beberapa hari lagi adalah HPL nya! Bagaimana jika ia kontraksi tanpa ada yang menolong? Bagaimana jika ketubannya pecah?! "

 **"..."**

" Kuharap begitu. Aku segera ke rumahmu, kita ke sana bersama. "

Selepas itu, ia bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan dompet. Tak lupa buku harian yang tadi dia baca dibawanya serta. Dia masuk lift, menekan angka 11, di mana sekertarisnya tinggal juga di apartemen yang sama dengannya.

Sesampai di sana, tanpa ba-bi-bu dia masuk ke apartemen sekertarisnya yang memang ia ketahui passwordnya.

Park Jungsoo, sekertaris kepercayaannya yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri sudah berdiri menunggu di ruang tamu. Mereka buru-buru keluar dan masuk ke lift yang membawa mereka ke basement.

Park Jungsoo masuk ke mobil di kursi penumpang depan. Mobil pun berjalan.

" Benar dia ada di sana? Kenapa saat kita menanyakan keberadaannya di sana mereka bilang tak tahu? "

" Ya, dia benar-benar di sana. Orang-orang kita sudah mengintai selama beberapa hari ini dan mendapati dia keluar dari rumah itu beberapa kali. " terang Park Jungsoo. " Dugaanku, istrimu meminta mereka merahasiakan keberadaannya di sana. "

" Baguslah kalau dia benar di sana. Setidaknya ada orang yang menjaganya. "

" Yah, dan kurasa dia lebih terjaga dibandingkan saat dia tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. "

Dia tertohok mendengar sindiran halus hyungnya itu. Berusaha tak peduli, dia menambah kecepatan mobilnya di jalan raya Seoul-Mokpo.

* * *

Keduanya akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Meski lelah, mereka tak peduli dan langsung pergi ke sebuah rumah tradisional sederhana satu-satunya di desa itu. Tak melupakan sopan santun, Park Jungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah sambil mengucap salam.

" Permisi. "

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita muda yang tengah hamil besar.

" Nde... " ujar wanita itu, yang kemudian terlonjak kaget setengah mati. " K-kyuhyun.. O-oppa? "

" Ada siapa Nak? " terdengar sebuah suara keibuan dari arah dalam rumah. Lalu muncullah seorang wanita lagi yang usianya kira-kira 60 an tahun.

" Halmeoni... " wanita muda itu mundur dan berdiri tegang di belakang neneknya. Dia sudah ancang-ancang hendak masuk dan bersembunyi di dalam.

" Kajima. " ucapan pria yang sudah lama ia rindukan sukses menghentikan langkahnya. " Jangan sembunyi lagi. "

" Ada apa ini? " sang nenek berkata tak mengerti. Park Jungsoo angkat suara.

" Joesonghamnida, Halmeoni, kami sudah bersikap tak sopan. Saya Park Jungsoo, dan dia adik saya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kami kemari mencari seseorang. Bisakah kami masuk? Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya. "

" Ah ye, ye. Silakan masuk. " nenek itu memberi jalan dan mempersilakan mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Wanita muda tadi mau tak mau ikut nimbrung menemui mereka demi kesopanan.

" Begini, Halmeoni. Cho Kyuhyun-adikku ini- sedang mencari istrinya yang hilang 4 bulan yang lalu. " terang Jungsoo. " Kami sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru Korea, tapi tak kunjung ketemu juga. "

" Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan cucuku? " tanya nenek itu.

" Dialah orang yang kami cari selama ini. "

Si nenek kelihatan kaget dan memandang wanita muda itu penuh pertanyaan.

" Mianhanda... Sudah membohongi Halmeoni. " kata wanita itu lirih.

Nenek itu tersenyum.

" Suamimu sudah menjemputmu. Halmeoni rasa ini sudah saatnya kau pulang, Jira-ya. "

" Tidak, Halmeoni. Aku tak mau lagi hidup dengannya. "

Kyuhyun menegang. Istrinya tak mau pulang? Tak mau menemaninya lagi? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa 'matahari' nya?

" Waeyo? Dia suamimu. Kau wajib mengikutinya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian! "

" Dia bukan suami yang pantas untuk wajib diikuti, Halmeoni. Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku tak peduli dia menyeretku atau apa, aku tak akan pergi dari sini. " katanya lugas. Kyuhyun melemas dan menatapnya memohon.

" Jira-ya. Kumohon pulanglah. " pinta Kyuhyun memelas. " Aku minta maaf, tak 'kan kuulangi lagi perbuatanku. Aku sadar aku sudah keterlaluan. "

" Tidak Oppa. Selama bersamamu aku sudah cukup bersabar, dan kesabaranku sudah mencapai batas. Oh ya, jangan khawatir, beberapa hari lagi surat gugatan cerai dariku pasti akan sampai di meja kantormu. " ucapnya dingin. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

" Kalau urusan Oppa sudah selesai, Oppa boleh pergi. Kami butuh istirahat. "

Setelah berkata begitu, dia-Kwon Jira-beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun mencelos, diikuti tatapan Jungsoo yang prihatin akan keadaannya.

" Ah, maafkan dia ya. Mungkin dia sedang terserang sindrom mau melahirkan, jadi dia emosional. " nenek Jira meminta maaf atas kelakuan cucunya yang menurutnya tak sopan. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah seraya tersenyum getir.

" Tidak, ini bukan kesalahannya, Halmeoni. Memang sebelumnya aku sudah bertindak keterlaluan padanya. Wajar jika dia marah besar padaku. "

" Besok kita coba lagi Kyuhyun-ah. Sekarang lebih baik kita cari penginapan di sekitar sini. " Jungsoo berusaha membuatnya tenang. " Kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Halmeoni. "

Keduanya mencari penginapan di sekitar situ, tapi berhubung desa itu desa kecil, mereka kesulitan menemukannya.

" Sudahlah Hyung. Dia juga sudah tak mau kembali lagi padaku. " kata Kyuhyun putus asa.

" Hei! Jangan patah semangat begitu! Kau belum cukup gigih berusaha! Mana CEO bertangan dingin yang kukenal? " balas Jungsoo menyemangati. " Kita coba lagi besok, sampai berhasil! Ingat motto kita 'kan? "

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Mereka kembali mencari penginapan, yang akhirnya mereka temukan kira-kira 10km dari tempat tadi. Tak semewah yang biasanya mereka sewa memang, tapi setidaknya ada AC dan yang penting mereka bisa istirahat.

 _' Ya; try-error, try-error, try-success! '_ batinnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

* * *

Esoknya, Cho Kyuhyun dan Park Jungsoo sekali lagi mencoba mendatangi rumah halmeoni Kwon Jira. Keduanya berharap kali ini akan berhasil meluluhkan wanita itu.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya berdoa. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Jira tak mau kembali padanya. Ditinggalkan beberapa bulan saja sudah membuat hidupnya kacau, apalagi kalau-kemungkinan terburuknya-wanita itu berhasil menggugat cerai. Apakah ia masih sanggup menghirup udara?

Sambil terus berdoa, ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia di situ. Ia terus mengetuk. Yah, barangkali saja nanti penghuni rumah itu bosan lalu membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

Orang yang berlalu lalang memandangi mereka penuh rasa heran. Sesekali ia mendengar orang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli, hingga akhirnya tertangkap oleh telinganya kata-kata yang menurutnya aneh.

 _Hah? Apa? Mati?_

" Permisi, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu? " katanya sambil mendatangi dua ahjumma yang lewat. Dua ahjumma yang ia yakini tadi berbisik-bisik mengenai si empunya rumah.

Dua ahjumma itu sedikit terkejut dan berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk.

" Apakah Anda tahu kabar terakhir dari halmeoni pemilik rumah ini, dan Kwon Jira, cucunya? " tanyanya sopan.

" Ya, kami tahu. Tapi sebelumnya siapa kalian berdua? Ada hubungan apa kalian dengan wanita itu? " tukas salah satunya.

Kyuhyun mencoba sabar.

" Aku suami Kwon Jira, dan ini kakakku. Kwon Jira pergi dari rumah sudah 4 bulan, dan aku kelimpungan mencarinya ke mana-mana. "

" Oh, begitu. Kau suaminya. Mari ke kedai kami, akan kami jelaskan ceritanya di sana. "

Dia dan Jungsoo mengekor dua ahjumma itu, penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Kedai sepi pengunjung. Kesannya juga seperti kedai mati yang kehilangan pelanggan. Kedua pria muda itu berusaha mengacuhkan perasaan aneh yang melanda mereka. Lalu mereka berempat duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan.

" Jadi, bisakah kami mengetahui perihal Kwon Jira dan neneknya? " Jungsoo membuka percakapan.

" Ah, ya. Tentu. Kami berdua orang yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Dan sebenarnya, rumah yang mereka tempati itu sudah kosong sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. " jawab ahjumma berambut pendek.

Kedua pria muda itu terbelalak.

" Kosong? Tapi kemarin sore kami berkunjung dan bertemu dengan keduanya, bahkan mengobrol agak lama. " timpal Kyuhyun kaget.

" Memang mereka pergi ke mana, Ahjumma? " Jungsoo menyambung.

" Dua bulan yang lalu, Jira dan neneknya menyewa sebuah taksi. Mereka titip rumah pada kami, karena perginya agak lama. Katanya mau periksa ke dokter kandungan di kota, sekalian mampir ke makam ayah dan ibu Jira. " ahjumma yang satu lagi mengawali ceritanya.

" Kata Jira, sekitar tiga hari lagi mereka sampai di rumah. Kami tak dengar kabar apa pun tentang mereka selama tiga hari itu, tapi di hari ketiga mereka tak kunjung datang juga. Kami pikir mungkin masih ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan di kota. Tapi, di hari keenam, kami dikejutkan oleh datangnya beberapa mobil polisi dan sebuah ambulans. "

Mendadak bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang. Telapak tangannya juga dingin. Dia merasakan ada yang janggal, dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Ditambah lagi firasat buruk yang ia rasakan sejak datang pagi tadi.

" Jangan bilang, mereka... " kalimat Jungsoo terputus.

Kedua ahjumma tadi mulai sesenggukan. Tangis mereka tambah keras hingga berubah jadi lolongan yang membuat orang merinding.

" A-ahjumma! Kenapa kalian? "

Kedua ahjumma itu tambah melolong, dan lama-lama mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Persis seperti orang kerasukan. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun ketakutan. Mereka ingin lari, tapi kaki mereka seolah sudah menyatu dengan kursi dan lantai.

" Ya! Kau benar Anak Muda! " bentak ahjumma-rambut-pendek. " Mereka mati! Huahahahaha! "

" Taksi yang mereka tumpangi masuk jurang! Hanya sopir taksi yang selamat! Huahahahaha! "

" Hyung! Mereka aneh Hyung! " seru Kyuhyun berbisik. Jungsoo mengangguk. Mereka saling menatap penuh arti, lalu sekuat tenaga melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Kedua ahjumma yang sudah mirip orang gila tadi makin terbahak menyadari dua pria yang mereka ajak mengobrol kabur.

" Huahahahaha kaburlah kalian ke mana pun! Di mana-mana hukum karma sedang menunggumu, Presdir Cho! Huahahahahaha! "

Kyuhyun berlari pontang-panting diikuti Jungsoo di belakangnya. Mereka tak peduli orang-orang menatap mereka heran. Yang penting selamat dari dua ahjumma tak waras tadi. Dengan terburu-buru mereka berdua masuk ke mobil yang diparkir di halaman rumah nenek Kwon Jira.

Sebelum pergi, barulah mereka sadar dan melihat kenyataan. Rumah itu nampak kotor dan tak terawat. Debu tebal melapisi tiap inci rumah, sarang laba-laba ada di mana-mana. Dedaunan kering menghiasi halaman dan teras. Ada juga kaca jendela yang sudah pecah.

" Hiii! Ternyata begini kondisi aslinya! " celetuk Jungsoo saat Kyuhyun memundurkan mobil. " Jadi, yang kita temui kemarin itu siapa, Kyu? Juga yang dilihat anak buah kita berhari-hari ini, siapa dia? Apa dia, ar... "

" Berhentilah mengoceh Hyung! Kau mulai tak rasional! " potong Kyu galak. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Sesegera mungkin dia memacu mobilnya, berusaha agar cepat sampai di jalan raya. Setidaknya tempat yang ramai akan mengurangi gelisah dan takut yang ia rasakan.

" Kyuhyun-ah.. " panggil Jungsoo lirih. Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. " Kau dengar tidak, kalimat terakhir kedua ahjumma tadi? "

" Ya. Tapi aku muak mendengar topik yang ilogikal, Hyung. Jadi jangan katakan apa pun lagi soal kejadian dua hari ini. Sudah cukup kita mengurusi omong kosong macam ini. " jawabnya dingin. Jungsoo tak menanggapi lagi.

' Namun bagaimana jika itu benar, Kyu? Aku mengkhawatirkan nyawamu. ' batinnya lemah.

Selang dua jam mereka sampai di Seoul. Termasuk cepat untuk jarak sejauh itu. Tak heran, karena memang sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun memaksimalkan kecepatan laju mobilnya hingga di atas rata-rata.

Dengan santai, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Dia dan Jungsoo-yang tinggal di gedung itu juga-menuju lift yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen masing-masing.

' Well, sejauh ini aman. ' batin Jungsoo. ' Kyuhyun benar. Pasti dua ahjumma tadi saja yang suka berkhayal. '

Dan dengan hati tenang, Park Jungsoo merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk, yang dengan cepat mengantarnya masuk alam mimpi.

* * *

Paginya, Park Jungsoo terheran-heran mendapati kantor tanpa sang presdir. Dia tanya semua karyawan kantor yang dia temui, tapi tak seorang pun tahu keberadaannya. Dan matanya terbuka lebar membaca headline surat kabar yang tergeletak di mejanya.

 _CEO DARI PERUSAHAAN TERNAMA 'HW CORP' DITEMUKAN MATI LEMAS DI DALAM LIFT APARTEMENNYA PAGI INI_

Tengkuknya menegang meningat perkataan dua ahjumma aneh kemarin.

 _"...hukum karma sedang menunggumu, Presdir Cho!..._ "

END


End file.
